


Carol Oneir Dreams Again

by madwriteson



Category: The Chronicles of Chrestomanci - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriteson/pseuds/madwriteson
Summary: Carol Oneir is grown up and ready to start dreaming again. There's just one problem; she's still waiting for the return of an old friend.





	Carol Oneir Dreams Again

**Author's Note:**

> I found the start to this when digging through old Scrivener files, and I'm going to see if I can make something of it. No clue where it's going, but expect dreams, nightmares, and occasional appearances from everyone in Cat's generation.

**Former Child Dream Prodigy Promises New Work In New Year!**

**Carol Oneir Dreams Again: Says To Expect Something "New and Complex"**

Carol Oneir sighed and set the newspaper down on the sitting room table. And then, as if she could not help herself, she snatched it up again and ripped it into tiny pieces.

It was true, of course, that Carol did plan to start dreaming again. She was twenty-four now, and she had used the royalties from her childhood dreams to travel the world. She had even spent some time in the Chrestomanci’s home; after all, her gift was relatively unique, at least in its power and early onset, and after the incident of her hundredth dream he had wanted to keep an eye on her development. And oh, those summers with the Chants had been an education and a half. After all, the Chrestomanci was responsible for magic all along the series, and during her visits Carol had met people from all walks of life and from worlds all across Series 12 and even beyond.

By now, her brain was bubbling over with new ideas, fresh characters, twisted and tangled plotlines that would give Melville all the gray and nuanced villain roles he desired.

The only problem was that Melville hadn’t returned yet.

And she didn’t know what to do if he had changed his mind about returning.

Oh, she could always dream up a new villain, she knew she could. She’d learned a thing or two about villainy, over the years; namely, that villains did not always look villainous, and that those who looked villainous often hid softness behind their harsh features. But there was something to be said for an actor who looked the part, and there was no one quite like Melville for both looking the part and bringing a gleeful enjoyment to the villainous roles she’d given him over the years.

So yes, she could dream up a new villain to fill these new roles she was planning for her dreams... but he wouldn’t be Melville.

And Carol wasn’t sure she wanted to do this, wasn’t even sure that she_ could_ do this, without Melville by her side.

But all she could do was start to dream and hope for the best.


End file.
